


Him (Asra's Take on Lucio)

by Weird_Writer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bizarre Poetry, Freeform, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Thoughts... they race through my mind like hungry dragons, blowing the flames of my fears and worries. What is causing them to spark?
Kudos: 2





	Him (Asra's Take on Lucio)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possible spoilers for The Arcana (Visual Novel)
> 
> This was just something I wrote to test out what I could do. I hope you enjoy!

Thoughts plague my mind with unbearable torture after I receive the news that he is still out there. A prank, I first try to calm my bolting nerves and rushing anxiety with a broken, pitiful excuse for this miserable miracle. It is just a prank, nothing more and nothing less, but I am fooling no one. The red beetles return, destroying our crops and water; however, they are being dealt with unlike the ghost haunting my mind. He is dead! I saw the corpse! My memory never fails me, so what it is? A dream? Nay, this is no dream; this is a nightmare of reality. He procured his life back to him. How?! Nay, he is not truly alive. He does not appear whole. His voice flickers, and he appears in flashes and broken pieces. What science could be responsible for this? Whatever the case, they believe he is alive, but he is not. He is something else…something unhuman. Ay! He is not he he claims to be; he is but a part of the man he once was, so who is he? A haunting memory? A haunting face? Oh, who is he? Silencing my flooding thoughts, my feet push me on to finally end this silly trial at hand.


End file.
